Solo nosotros
by Vampireandbloody
Summary: Esme se casa con Carlisle, un humano ¿como reaccionaran sus hijos al enterarse que tienen que convivir con un nuevo padre y tres hermanos mas... humanos? ¿se enterarán de todo lo sucedido los Vulturis? y lo mas importante ¿ellos se enamorarán?
1. sucesos inesperados

_Los personajes son creación de S.M y la Historia de la autora Bloobycheek. Yo solo corrijo sus errores y los publico en mi fanfiction por pedido de la autora._

_Summary: __Esme se casa con Carlisle, un humano ¿cómo reaccionaran sus hijos al enterarse que tienen que convivir con un nuevo padre y tres hermanos más... humanos? ¿se enterarán de todo lo sucedido los Vulturis? y lo más importante ¿ellos se enamorarán?._

_Espero que les guste…_

Emmett pov

-Vamos Bells ¡Por favor!- le suplique por décima vez en el día.

-Emmett ¿no lo entiendes?- me dijo apartando la mirada de su revista para mirarme- ¡No! Todos saben que puedo sacar mi escudo de mi mente- reprochó asiendo gestos con la cara como una niña pequeña.

-Sí, pero yo no- mentí con facilidad. Todos los vampiros que conocíamos sabían que ella podía hacerlo, era una de las vampiras más poderosas que existía- te apuesto 100 dólares a que no puedes-.

-¡Hecho!- grito emocionada, sabía que aceptaría: todos los Swam poseíamos debilidad hacia las apuestas. Se concentro y sonrió malignamente- listo- susurro.

Fue en ese momento cuando utilicé mi don para paralizarlos en el sillón de la sala principal, tanto a ella como a su hermano Gemelo, Jasper. A velocidad vampírica fui a mi cuarto y agarré la tintura de pelo que había comprado hace casi dos meses, ese era mi plan, empecé con Bells teniéndole el pelo en forma despareja de color verde eléctrico y después seguí con Jasper de un color violeta intenso.

Cuando termine los lleve con mi jeep al centro del bosque para dejarlos abandonados, después de un rato se levantarían porque el efecto de mi don se iría y al ver lo que les hice me regañarían, como siempre.

Mientras conducía pensé en nuestra clase de existencia, como nos convertimos en vampiros: Fue en el año 1810… Jasper y Isabella tenían 17 y yo 18 años de edad, un día por la noche se nos había ocurrido junto con Jasper perseguir a nuestra hermana, después de varias horas de correrla nos dimos cuenta estábamos corriendo en el bosque y cada vez nos alejábamos más de la cuidad. Nos habíamos desesperado al no encontrar la forma de salir de allí, después de eso todo sucedió muy rápido, salió un oso entre la oscuridad que atacó a nuestra hermana con Jasper la tratamos de sacar de ahí pero el oso logro herirnos a nosotros también. Ya estábamos casi muertos cuando apareció una mujer de uno 30 años, en ese momento pensé que estaba soñando, era hermosa. Ella sola mato al oso con sus propias manos y nos salvo transformándonos en vampiros. Esa mujer ahora es afortunadamente nuestra madre, Esme.

Hace tres meses se fue de vacaciones, de vez en cuento nos llamaba, pero no hablábamos mucho tiempo ya que estaba siempre "ocupada".

Mi familia es muy talentosa, yo puedo paralizar a las personas el tiempo que quiera; Bella tiene un escudo mental que también funciona como espejo y puede dar electricidad con solo pensarlo; Jasper también puede electrocutar a las personas, pero solo mediante el tacto y también manipula las emociones. Los Vulturis los quieren en su guardia debido a sus extraordinarios dones.

Estaba aburrido pasando los canales del plasma del living cuando sentí un portazo y varios pasos. El aroma de dos vampiros inundo la casa. Ya habían llegado.

-¡EMMETT!- grito mi hermana, estaba muy furiosa.

-Yo lo mato- dijo su gemelo, atrás de ella.

-¿QUE NOS HICISTES?-grito, abrí mi boca con ademan de contestarle pero no puede debido a que se fue corriendo hacia el espejo de su cuarto, cuando voltee para ver a mi hermano estaba en shock, seguramente pensó que solo le había teñido a Bella y no a él.

-No me hiciste….- no pudo terminar de hablar porque lo interrumpió el furioso grito de Bells. Ella se asomó por las escaleras y me empezó a revolear cosas, un tacón de aguja negro me pegó justo en la frente.

-Fue una broma- me defendí. Bella solo paro de arrojarme cosas cuando escuchamos cómo se acercaba un deportivo, estaba cruzando el rio.

-Silencio- gritó bells y al ver que no lo hacíamos porque seguíamos discutiendo nos mando una descarga eléctrica a ambos, nada grave… por suerte.

-¡Hay!- Exclamamos.

-Esme- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, lo único que le impidió salir corriendo y abrazarla a velocidad vampírica es que iba con cuatro humanos y uno de ellos olía delicioso –Jasper- lo llamo- ¿Vas a poder controlarte?- le pregunto agarrándole la mano gentilmente- siempre voy a estar junto a ti, eso ya lo sabes-.

-Puedo controlarme, además contamos con la fuerza de nuestro gran hermano Oso- le dijo para tranquilizarla.

-¡Claro! ¡Ni lo dudes!- dije después de golpearle amistosamente en el hombro con mi puño.

Rápidamente Jasper se coloco al lado de Bells y le paso el brazo por los hombros, ella lo miro preocupada y le entrelazó sus dos brazos en la cintura, parecían una pareja.

-Siento por el pelo- les dije, haciéndolos romper en carcajadas.

-Disculpa aceptada, te queremos hermano- dijo dulcemente Bells, pero después sonrió malignamente asiéndome estremecer- pero me vengaré-.

Jazz rompió en carcajadas al mismo tiempo que nuestra madre entro por la puerta delantera. Cuando la vi el impulso fue mucho mayor, salí corriendo adonde ella estaba y la abracé alzándola en el aire, su risa inundo todo la casa, pude ver con el sabillo del ojo las sonrisas de mis hermanos, hace mucho que no la escuchábamos.

-¡Esme!- grite sumamente emocionado, la había extrañado demasiado.

-Hijo…no…pue…do….respirar-dijo fingiendo ya que aparecieron los humanos atrás de ella.

-Ups- agregue luego de soltarla y colocarla suavemente en el piso… como si lo necesitara.

Isabella pov

-Prométeme que no me vas a volver a hacer esto- le dije entre sollozos.

-Nunca más- dijo Jazz con una sonrisa burlona- ¿sabes lo que fue soportar a tu hija todo el tiempo?... Ella no va a volver. Nos olvido. Hoy no llamo y no tengo su número móvil. ¡JAZZ!. Hace tres meses se fue y no va a volver, nos abandono- dijo imitando mi voz, si hubiese sido humana estaría roja como un tomate. Le pegue en el hombro demostrándole mi descontento.

-Bells no los olvide, estuve de de viaje, ya lo sabías- dijo maternalmente, luego me miro de pies a cabeza- Woah! Bells nuevo estilo ¿qué es esta vez?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Estilo Emmett Swam-dije entre dientes.

Lo fulmine con la mirada al verlo riéndose a carcajadas sujetándose el estómago, le revolee mi tacón que había comprado en España, ya que se encontraba a mi alcance, el tacón impacto en su frente, como había hecho minutos antes.

-¡EL TACON GUCCI NO!- dijo uno de los humanos, era la persona que olía delicioso. Tenía el aspecto de un duende, su pelo era corto de color negro, las puntas iban para cualquier dirección dándole un toque personal, me encantaba como iba vestida: un vestido suelto celeste con flores verde agua y chatitas blancas, todo lo que pensé fue solo una fracción de segundo para ellos.

-¿Cómo sabías que eran de Gucci?- le pregunte con una sonrisa, muy pocas personas sabían distinguir las marcas de ropa y en especial, de zapatos.

Ella se sonrojo un poco.

-Se bastante sobre moda, me encanta, se todas las marcas, no puedo vivir sin ir al centro comercial y comprar, soy un demonio- dijo riéndose, su risa era contagiosa- perdón, soy Alice Cullen- dijo acercándose para darme un abrazo, tuve que soltar la mano de Jazz para poder abrazarla, se estremeció cuando todo mi piel- estas fría- dijo sin darle importancia a la situación.

-Sí, lo siento- dije separándome de ella, me había puesto nerviosa- soy Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella. Vallamos todos al salón y hablamos –sugerí tomando nuevamente la mano de mi hermano.

-No creo que sea buena idea, hay un jarrón roto que accidentalmente se le cayó a Bells antes que llegaran pero ya lo vamos a juntar- Se apresuró a decir Jasper, me había olvidado por completo de ese detalle.

-Eso es mentira, Bella me lo tiro en la cabeza hoy a la mañana- dijo sin importancia, olvidando que si él era "humano" debía estar herido. El hombre más grande, que debía de ser el padre de los tres adolecentes, tomo aire de golpe, para después mirar curioso a Esme que se encontraba muy tranquila, a ella no le sorprendía que yo hiciera eso ya era algo rutinario.

-¿Por qué?- curioseó Alice

-Por dibujar una carita feliz en mi deportivo- dije, provocando que todos se rieran.

Jasper pov

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Esme vino, en momentos estaba feliz, otros nerviosa, temerosa, ansiosa era difícil saber interpretar sus emociones.

Ahora sabía quién era quien, Rosalie era la rubia sexy que parecía una modelo, de seguro habrá recibido un montón de propuestas para realizar desfiles; El chico adolecente s llamaba Edward. Yo no podía dejar de mirar a Alice, olía exquisito, pero eso no era lo que me atraía, era toda su forma, como se reía, actuaba, porque era ella misma y no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás de ella, sus emociones eran muy alegres.

Estábamos todos en la sala conversando después de que Bella limpiara lo que había roto por la mañana. Los hermanos Cullen estaban en un mismo sillón, Carlisle y Esme en otro, Emmett en uno individual, ya que ese le pertenecía exclusivamente para él, y por último yo también me encontraba en uno individual con mi hermana sobre mis piernas.

-¿Qué hicieron cuando Esme no estuvo?- preguntó Carlisle, con admiración

-Apuestas, fiestas, bromas, viajes, vinieron a visitarnos –dijo mi hermano en forma breve.

-Emmett era el de las bromas y apuestas, Garrett y Kate venían cuando querían-dije explicándoles mejor-también Benjamín y Tanya, están de novios, se casan en unos meses –después de todo Tanya iba a ser feliz con él y no con Alec que le rompió el corazón, nunca me cayó bien, menos cuando nos enteramos que era de la guardia de los Vulturis.

-Los viajes los organizaba con mi gemelo, no sabíamos que en china había tantos americanos- dijo Bells, aun sorprendida.

-¿realizan muchos viajes? ¿Adónde van?- pregunto curiosa Rosalie, era la primera vez que nos hablaba directamente a nosotros.

-Bueno a china, como dijo Bells. También fuimos a Egipto, Francia, las vegas…-dije pero fui interrumpido por Bells que empezaba a dar algunos brinquitos sobre mi.

-¡Tengo los videos! Y el tuyo también- dijo señalando a Esme. Me acordaba perfectamente de ese video, habíamos pasado una semana con los Denalie y se nos había ocurrido ir a un club, a las pocas horas nos sorprendimos al ver bailar a nuestra madre en el escenario, más específicamente en el caño, en frente de bastantes personas.

-Tengo unas ganas de viajar-dijo Alice, luego soltó un largo suspiro.

-Algún día los llevaremos a algún lugar-dije, no la podía ver triste, Emmett me miro divertido - tal vez a Brasil ¿Isla Esme?- sugerí sonriente, Bella también estaba feliz, lo podía sentir.

-Todavía no arreglamos lo que rompieron- nos dijo una Esme enfadada, pude notar como Bells temblaba de la risa por un segundo para luego parar de golpe y tuvo un mar de emociones juntas, odio, ternura, compasión, decepción y sobre todo temor.

-¿Bells?- pero ella no era consciente de que le hablaba parecía que estaba en shock, cuando seguí su mirada me encontré con la mano de Esme, tenía una alianza, se había casado y no nos dijo nada, rápidamente me fije en la mano de Carlisle y también tenía una, Esme se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya que se puso más nerviosa que antes.

Lo único que pude pensar fue en una sola cosa, al parecer Bella pensó en lo mismo.

-los Vulturis- dijimos a coro- la tua cantante-dijo Bells en italiano logrando que todos los humanos la miraran con cara rara. Se paró de golpe y gritó demostrando que estaba desesperada y defraudada, salió lo mas humanamente hacia su habitación.

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo no nos dijiste nada?- dije- ya perdimos a nuestros padres una vez, si los Vulturis vienen y sabes que van a matar a todos los que se interpongan en su camino, nuestros amigos, nuestra familia y sobretodo sabes quién va a vivir, nosotros dos, y capas con mucha suerte Emmett- dije señalándolo, me encontraba realmente enfadado.

Todos los humanos me quedaron mirando asustados sin saber en verdad que hablaba, estaban confundidos, no sabían nada, al parecer Esme no le conto que éramos vampiros, eso era lo que faltaba.

-Nos hubieras dicho Esme-dijo Emmett, salió corriendo hacia adonde se fue nuestra hermana. Emmett generalmente era inmaduro, pero cuando se trataba de cosas importantes y de la familia, se comportaba como un adulto.

-Lo siento, pero saben que esto hubiese ocurrido-dijo mirando hacia abajo, avergonzada.

-¡PERO NO CON UN HUMANO!-gritó Bells desde su habitación, estaba escuchando todo gracias a su audición vampirica.

Bella pov

-¿Sabes que lo que vas a hacer es una estupidez?- Me dijo mi oso que estaba sentado en mi cama, mirando como hacía las maletas para irme de esta maldita casa.

-Sí, pero…-sollocé.

El vino y me abrazó.

-Sé que soy muy inmaduro a veces–dijo, pero al ver mi expresión modifico la ultima parte- está bien, siempre. Esme nos quiere y encontró a su tua cantante, ella es feliz, Jazz la está tranquilizando pero eso lo tenes que hacer vos- me afirmo, odiaba cuando tenía razón.

-Qué pasaría si por alguna razón se cortan y los matamos, no todos nos podemos controlar con facilidad, estuvimos cazando humanos un tiempo hasta que supimos que había otra forma- le dije para que recordara, pero no fue el único que recordó eso momentos, las imágenes vinieron a mi mente…sus rostros sufriendo, gritando que paremos, suplicando… Emmy me agarró en sus brazos y me sentó en sus piernas.

-Y ahora nos alimentamos de animales, lo supimos dejar, vamos al instituto, vivimos con humanos y hace siglos que no matamos a ninguna persona- me dijo, tratándome de convencer que lo que decía no podía pasar nunca. Iba a protestar pero escuchamos pasos por la escalera, por el aroma sabía que era Carlisle, mi nuevo padre, después de un minuto tocó vacilante la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-Pase- le dije bastante alto, lo suficiente para que el escuchara.

El entro por la puerta y nos miro de forma cariñosa.

-Perdón si molesto, solo quiero hablar con ustedes, se lo difícil que debe resultar tener un nuevo padre, además que tenga hijos–dijo situándose enfrente nuestro.

-Carlisle, siéntate en la cama, no seas tímido, no mordemos- dijo Emmett, ganándose una mirada asesina de mi parte, Carlisle vacilo pero terminó sentándose.

-Carlisle entendiste mal- dije viendo el asombro de su cara- puedo ver que eres una persona maravillosa, que haces feliz a Esme, sabes que ella nos adoptó ¿no? – el asintió- nosotros somos hermanos biológicos, Emmy es el mayor y Jasper y yo somos gemelos, eso ya lo sabes, aunque no lo parezca. Pasó hace mucho –siglos, pensé- A nosotros nos separaron de nuestros padres, si no lo hacíamos corrían riesgo de muerte. No puedo pensar que le ocurra algo similar a Esme, eso me mataría- le explique lo mejor que pude, omitiendo que somos vampiros y el tema relacionado con los Vulturis.

-Lo siento tanto- dijo Carlisle tenía los ojos llorosos- aunque sigo sin comprender porque no nos aceptan-.

-Nunca dije eso- le corregí- es verdad que Esme tiene que ser feliz, pero los Vulturis nos matarían y no solo a nosotros como ya lo quisieron hacer una vez, sino también a ustedes por estar con nosotros, no podemos quitarle sus vidas solo por un capricho- sabía que le estaba dando más información de lo necesaria pero él debía saber por lo menos una parte de lo que implicaba estar cerca nuestro.

-¿Quiénes son los vulturis?-preguntó curioso, como la mayoría de los humanos

-Es mejor que no lo sepa- intervino emmett- cuanto menos sepas mejor.

-¿pero por qué los buscan?-.

-Carlisle, créeme que cuando yo digo que algo malo ocurre, algo muy malo va a ocurrir y no queremos que te involucres más en esto- le dije forzando una de mis mejores sonrisas.

_**Reviews? **_


	2. ¿Vampiros?

_Los personajes son creación de S.M y la Historia de la autora Bloobycheek. Yo solo corrijo sus errores y los publico en mi fanfiction por pedido de la autora._

_Summary:__Esme se casa con Carlisle, un humano ¿cómo reaccionaran sus hijos al enterarse que tienen que convivir con un nuevo padre y tres hermanos más... humanos? ¿se enterarán de todo lo sucedido los Vulturis? y lo más importante ¿ellos se enamorarán?._

_Espero que les guste…_

Emmett Pov

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que Carlisle vino a hablar con nosotros, después de eso, Jasper y Bella se pusieron muy paranoicos, guardando todas las cosas filosas que había, en especial las cosas puntiagudas ya que los humanos se podían cortar. Yo me limitaba a mirarlos, no encontraba nada divertido para hacer. Mientras tanto, los hermanos Cullen y su padre estaban instalándose en sus habitaciones.

-Jazz, saca ese cuchillo de ahí. ¿Quién lo puso así? Va a lastimarse alguien –Ordeno Bells.

-Me aburro- dije por quinta vez, miré a Esme, ella me devolvió la mirada con ternura. Ella también se estaba aburriendo.

-¿Se te ocurre algo para realizar?- me preguntó esperanzada.

-Creo que sí- le respondí, estaba recordando el último viaje que habíamos hecho a las Vegas con mis hermanos, en un lugar apartado de la sociedad habíamos visto a unos chicos jugar a la botellita, cuando le tocaba a dos personas ellos se besaban y tenían que quitarse una prenda de ropa- ¡SI! ¡Ya sé que hacer! Fue en el último viaje que hicimos a las Vegas...-.

-¡NO!- me cortó Jasper sabiendo a que me refería, pero Bella se le opuso, vino corriendo humanamente con una botella de plástico en la mano.

-Acá hay una ¡bajen todos! ¡Vamos a jugar!-les ordenó con una sonrisa de oreja o reja en su rostro.

Cuando bajaron los humanos ya habíamos corrido todos los muebles de la sala principal para sentarnos en ronda.

-¿Qué juego?- preguntó Alice dando brinquitos mientras caminaba, estaba emocionada.

-Lo aprendimos en las Vegas, te tienes que besar con la persona que te toco - dije provocando una risa nerviosa Carlisle y Esme- Después te sacas una prenda de ropa, es fácil-.

-Tengo una idea-dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro- cuando nos besamos tenemos que representar alguna ocasión: como si estuviésemos en un club, una película romántica, un baile, lo que se nos ocurra-sugirió.

¡Como la amaba! Con ella hacíamos de los juegos aun más divertidos.

-¡EMPEZEMOS!- rápidamente gire la botella y me toco con Bella, ella se acercó y me dijo en el oído lo que haríamos, ya lo tenía todo planeado. Yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

Nos paramos y tomamos posición, cuando todos nos prestaron atención mi hermana se acercó a mí lentamente y me miró a los ojos, luego me abrazó fuertemente. Tendríamos que fingir ser hermanos que nos amábamos, un amor imposible.

-Emmett, mi amor, no entiendo porque dices lo mismo siempre, yo te amo-me dijo mirándome a los ojos, por un segundo recordé su color de ojos cuando eran humana: marrones, eran tan hermosos.

-No podremos ocultarlo-le dije, tocándole suavemente su mejilla.

-Entonces que sea un secreto- dijo. Se acerco y me beso envolviéndome la cintura con sus piernas, el beso fue salvaje, nuestras lenguas batallaban juntas. Bella era un fiera besando.

Me separo lentamente de ella y le beso la punta de la nariz, ella bajó con cuidado al piso tal como lo hacían los humanos.

-Sos todo para mí- dije, pero rápidamente los dos sonreímos de oreja a oreja y nos quitamos el uno al otro de un tirón ambas remeras rompiéndolas al instante, empecé a hacer un baile sexi mientras ella y nuestro hermano, Jasper, chiflaban.

-I LIKE YOU, BABY- cantaba Bella para mí, con su voz de campanillas.

-Bueno, siéntense que tienen que girar nuevamente la botella –nos informo animada nuestra madre.

Estuvimos toda la tarde jugando, tocos se besaron con todos. Me toco con Rose, claro que siempre estuvo la tentación de beber su sangre pero pude controlarme, fue algo único, fue en pocas palabras, extremadamente maravilloso, como si los dos dependiéramos de ese beso, como si yo tendría un lugar en él y ella otro.

Después fue el turno de Carlisle y Bella.

-¡Por dios! ¡Es mi nuevo padre, no puedo hacerlo!- le había dicho Bells a Esme, más bien exigiéndole con suplicas.

-¡Lo siento! Un juego es un juego- le dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Hubo un beso el que me sorprendió mucho, el de Bella & Alice, las dos se habían visto al mismo tiempo y rompieron en carcajadas, lo más excitante fue que las dos tenían poca ropa, las hacía más "lesbianas", pero después de todo lo tuvieron que hacer.

Con Esme tuvimos mucha preocupación por Jasper, a él le costaba mucho resistirse a la sangre humana, excepto Bella que le tenía una confianza absoluta. Me puse muy nervioso cuando le toco con Alice, ella olía exquisito, pero él la beso y en ningún momento la quiso atacar… por suerte.

Bella pov

Ya había paso un mes desde que se mudaron los Cullen a nuestra casa, ellos eran muy amigables y agradables para ser humanos.

Al principio Rosalie me daba la sensación de ser una chica superficial y engreída pero al pasar el tiempo la fui conociendo mejor, pude llegar a saber lo buena persona que es. Ella y Emmett parecen estar muy unidos, él la sigue como un perrito faldero para la gracia mía y de mi gemelo, pero si él es feliz, lo respetamos.

Alice se transformó en mi mejor amiga de un día para el otro, técnicamente el segundo día de su llegada. Según ella lo había visto en un sueño, eso me hizo temer a que ese fuese su don y si los Vulturis…, desvié esos pensamientos rápidamente. A ella nadie la tocaría, yo la defendería.

Ella y jasper últimamente estaban muy unidos. Él ya se puede controlar mejor las ansias de sed de sangre humana, creo que el cambio fue debido a Alice, recuerdo que sus palabras fueron "Ya no me atrae su sangre como antes, me pudo controlar, eh estado muy cerca últimamente y no tuve deseo de atacarla". Eso me había hecho muy feliz.

Luego estaba Edward, él me atraía de todas las maneras que pueden haber en este mundo, teníamos muchas cosas en común, casi todo el día lo pasábamos juntos, era obvio que los dos sentíamos un sentimiento mutuo, debo admitir que tuve muchas relaciones a lo largo de mi existencia, pero nada a comparación de lo que siento hacia él, el es mi tua cantante.

Ahora agradezco que mi madre haya encontrado a Carlisle, gracias a ella junto con mis hermanos encontramos a nuestra media naranja y somos más felices.

-En una semana empezaran el instituto- nos informo Esme, haciendo que me atragante con el vodka que estaba tragando, si hace una década descubrí que su sabor si lo podía sentir, era raro pero no solo a mi me pasaba, sino también a mis hermanos; Ellos también estaban con una botella en la mano.

-¿En una semana?-preguntó mi hermano mayor- pasó rápido el tiempo- yo hice una mueca.

-Ni me había dado cuenta y eso que somos vampiros- Opiné apoyándolo, en este momento no me cuidaba con las palabras que decía porque mis hermanastros y mi padre estaban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones, eran las tres de la mañana.

-Tendríamos que comprarle convertibles a los chichos- sugirió - yo quiero un jeep, ya que el mío me lo rompieron- dijo mirándome con ojos asesinos, si las miradas matasen.

-Yo sola no fui-le grité defendiéndome, después volví al tema inicial de la conversación- creo que yo me compró para mí un Mercedes blanco, descubrí que tengo debilidad hacia ese color, y a Edward le compro un Volvo gris, no me miren así- me defendí, al ver tres pares de ojos mirándome fijamente.

-Bueno, yo el jeep el mismo que tenían antes capas que más moderno –dijo pensativo- y a Rose un BMW rojo descapotable ¿les parece bien? – yo solo me limite asentir, estoy segura que ninguno de los tres aceptarían.

-Bueno para mí un Astron y a Alice un deportivo amarrillo 3 turbos- dijo Jazz, Emmett asintió con una sonrisa burlona. A Alice, mi mejor amiga, le encantaba estar a la moda y ese auto salió este mes, así que no se quejaría, lo adoraría.

-Puedo mirar que ustedes están enamorados de los Cullen ¿no es así?- esta vez no me atraganté ya que esperaba esa pregunta, nuestra madre nos estuvo analizando durante toda la conversación.

-Mmm…- dijo Emmett nervioso, empezó a jugar con ambas manos sin saber que decir.

- Yo creería que…- le siguió jazz tratando de "sacarlo del pozo" pero son éxito.

-Hay por dios, no lo pueden negar, Jazz estas enamorado con Alice y ni hablar de Emmett y Rose, ayer los vi besándose. Yo no dudo en admitir que si siento atracción hacia Edward, es mi tua cantante- dije ganándome la mirada asesina de mis dos hermanos y una cariñosa y maternal de mi madre.

-¡BELLA!-gritaron, al parecer no querían que lo supiese Esme.

-Lo siento, pero tarde o temprano se sabría todo- les dije- y no solo que nosotros gustamos de ellos sino que somos vampiros y que nos perdiguen los Vulturis por nuestros dones, lamento ser tan grosera, es la realidad- dije bebiendo nuevamente de mi botella.

-Nuestra farsa solo va a poder durar como máximo dos o tal vez tres años, se darán cuenta que no envejecemos, que nunca nos enfermamos, Carlisle es médico ¿qué pasará cuando quiera hacernos un chequeo?, no tenemos sangre, ¿Qué propones que hagamos?- Comento Jazz de acuerdo con lo que acabo de decir, nuestra fobia por los Vulturis era mutua.

-Chicos, se que ustedes hacen todo el esfuerzo del mundo por mi y estoy agradecía por aquello pero todavía no estoy lista- dijo tristemente nuestra madre.

-Tenemos suerte que los Vulturis no se hayan dado cuenta de nuestro encuentro amoroso con humanos, las consecuencias son muchísimas-le recuerdo.

-¿No podes con tu don saber la ubicación de ellos?- me pregunto Emmett, al parecer estaba esperanzado.

-No, solo pienso en la persona que quiero para que sufra, que reviva el dolor de su transformación o muchas veces peor, pero no se su ubicación, así no funciona- dije- capas que Garrett nos pudiera ayudar, pero ¿para qué?, no hay un propósito, ya sabemos que están en Volterra, cuando nos visiten ya lo sabremos, nos querrán matar- les dije sin dudar.

-Y estaremos listos para luchar-dijo Emmett.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano- dijo Jazz chocando su puño en el hombro de nuestro hermano.

-Estaremos listos- repito lo que ya había dicho Emmett- por ustedes y por los Cullen, como debe ser, por nuestra familia-.

-No los dejare atrás- dijo con una sonrisa nuestra madre.

Después cada uno subió a su habitación, no pude dejar de pensar en cómo los derrotaríamos, tendríamos que practicar, perfeccionarnos. Nada le sucedería a mi Edward y a su familia, pelearía por ellos.

Perdí toda la noche leyendo cumbres borrascosas, el libro ya se encontraba en malas condiciones debido a cuantas veces lo había utilizado: la tapa estaba toda borrosa y arrugada, muchas de las páginas se salían, pero me encantaba.

Cuando en el reloj de mi escritorio, el cual se encontraba al otro lado de mi habitación, marcaron las 8:00 am fui hacia la cocina, en donde se encontraba Carlisle en pijamas.

-¿Preparando el desayuno?- Le dije a mi padre, después le deposité un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro Bells, como siempre-agregó- ¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto tan amable como siempre.

_-No dormí- pensé._

-Pues bien, ya sabes, como siempre, soñando con angelitos- dije guiñándole un ojo y haciéndolo reír.

-Hoy voy a ir con Jasper a la ciudad, al mediodía volveremos- Le informé después de tomarme un vaso de leche tibia, tenia sabor a tierra, era asqueroso, eso me hacia recordar porque no comía comida humana.

-¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó curioso mi gemelo ya que había escuchado la conversación que había tenido con Carlisle, una vez que estaba lo bastante cerca de mí, para que nadie lo oiga.

-A ver a J. Jenks- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa, el hombre nos tenía miedo, capas por nuestra expresión tan fría- tenemos que hacer todos los nacimientos de nuevo, pasaportes, documentos, por si acaso, vos sos el único que me comprende, si llega a pasar algo tenemos que salir rápidamente del país.- Lo sabía a la perfección, solo podía contar con él, si le decía esto a Esme o Emmett dirían que estoy exagerando, el asintió.

-Claro, eso estuve pensando por la noche, además podemos comprar los autos ya que estamos en la ciudad, ya sabemos los modelos solo hay que comprarlos, Esme no dijo cuál sería para Carlisle, pero le compraremos un Mercedes negro y trataremos de conseguirle trabajo en la enfermería del instituto, así lo podremos vigilar mejor, por si acaso-dijo mi gemelo, demostrando nuestra fobia hacia los Vulturis.

-Por los Vulturis-pensé en voz alta- ¿Vos también tienes el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar?- Le pregunté, ese presentimiento me estaba torturando todos los días.

-Hace una semana bells, no sé, pero estoy seguro que algo malo ocurrirá-No sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar, yo también pensaba aquello. Muchas veces parecía que tenía la voz de Jane en mi cabeza, diciéndome que nos veríamos pronto. Me estremecí al percibirlo nuevamente.

Jenks no se tomó muy a gusto nuestro reencuentro, le sudaba todo el cuerpo y les temblaban las manos, a decir verdad fue muy cómico, Jasper se estresó controlando sus emociones, según él, por momentos tenía miedo más bien terror, y un poco de compasión, cuando me lo contó no paré de reírme, tal vez pensaba que estábamos saliendo, no lo culpo siempre estábamos muy juntos, realmente parecíamos una pareja.

Fuimos a comprar los autos, mañana lo llevarían a nuestra casa, tuvimos que hacerles un mapa para que no se pierdan, ya que nuestra "mansión" estaba adentrada en el bosque y era fácil de perderse. Lo más rápido y fácil había sido buscar empleo para nuestro nuevo padre en la enfermería del instituto, al mostrarle el currículum de Carlisle, que se lo habíamos sacado de su habitación a velocidad vampírica minutos antes de irnos, lo aceptaron de inmediato, estaban necesitando un médico urgente y bueno en su profesión, ya que en 6 días empezaba el instituto, por desgracia.

Por suerte llegamos cuando habían terminado de almorzar, Esme, como toda buena madre, nos ofreció comida, nuestra respuesta fue mutua: nos habíamos ido a comer solos a un restaurante.

Alice pov

Grité y chille de alegría al encontrar mi celular que hace dos días no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, estaba debajo de los almohadones de los sillones, seguro que se me habrá caído del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans, siempre los ponía allí. Revisándolo, como lo hacía siempre que estaba aburrida, encontré una grabación de voz, pero no llegue a escucharla porque tocaron el timbre, casi nunca tocaban nuestro timbre, nuestra casa estaba muy alejada de la sociedad.

-¡YO VOY!- grité emocionada, pero no pude llegar a la puerta ya que Jazzy me detuvo en el medio del camino.

-No Ally, es una sorpresa, ya vas a ver- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me alzó como si fuese una pluma, no pesaba debido a mi pequeña estatura mucho, pero el siempre me cargaba en sus brazos y nunca se cansaba. Me llevó hacia el salón donde se encontraban toda nuestra familia, esperando la "sorpresa". Odia las sorpresas.

-¿Quién fue a abrir la puerta?- Le pregunte, al instante pude notar que ni Emmett ni Bells estaban, así que asumí que fueron ellos-¿Qué es la sorpresa?- Volví a preguntar impaciente.

-Ya verás Alice, es la mejor que pudieron haber recibido- _una tarjeta de crédito pensé instantáneamente_, pero ya la tengo, me la regaló mi Jazzy una semana después de que me mudara aquí.

-¡BELLA GASTASTE UNA FORTUNA! ¡COMPRASTE UN….! ¡AUCH!-gritó su hermano desde el jardín, yo refunfuñé, si no fuera por mi mejor amiga lo frenó ya sabríamos que era la sorpresa.

-¡EMMETT TE ESTAN ESCUCHANDO!– lo regaño.

-¿Nos compraron algo para todos?- Preguntó mi padre, medio incomodo al parecer, no querían que gastaran dinero en él.

-Ya van a ver-dijo Jazz con calma.

Bells vino caminando elegantemente hacia adonde estábamos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy similar a la que tenía mi Jazz, seguida por su hermano que parecía estar todavía más feliz.

-Primero le vamos a dar un obsequio a Carlisle-empezó a decir mi nueva hermana- Sabemos que te recibiste de médico, y como no tenías empleo fuimos a la enfermería del instituto y… ¡te aceptaron! Empesás a trabajar cuando empiecen las clases ¿no es maravilloso?- mi padre se quedó en shock por lo que Bella le dijo, ese fue siempre su sueño, desde que vinimos a forks el trato de conseguir trabajo pero no pudo y viene Bells y se lo consigue de un día al otro, sorprendiéndonos a todos.

-Gracias- dijo Carlisle, con paso torpe se levanto y le dio un abrazo a Bella y luego otro a Jasper. Estaba muy feliz.

-Vallamos todos afuera que le mostramos su regalo, vos también mamá- dijo Jazzy. Como siempre, yo fui la primera en salir corriendo hacia afuera, mi ansiedad no paraba con nada, cuando los vi pegue chille de felicidad.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER!- grité, en el jardín había ocho deportivos nuevos, ocho, cada uno era más lindo que el otro, empecé a dar brinquitos de la emoción, Jazz me agarró la mano y me guió hacia un porche tres turbos amarillo ¡había salido este mes!

-Como te gusta estar tanto a la moda, pensé que te gustaría este deportivo, también te gustan los colores que llaman la atención, el amarrillo es uno. En el instituto te van a ver todos, vas a ser el centro de atención- me susurró solo para mí.

-Gracias Jazz, ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo? –le dije mirándole fijamente los ojos, sus ojos color dorado, el sonrió maliciosamente, seguramente lo habría planeado todo.

-Te llevaré a pasear, es un lugar muy lindo lleno de flores, te va a gustar-me dijo con su sonrisa perfecta- lleva la cámara, vamos a sacar muchas fotos- cuando lo mire con ojitos de perrito dijo entre dientes- y la puedes subir al facebook- lo ultimo me hizo gritar de la emoción y abrazarlo.

El viaje fue corto, pero entretenido. Hablamos de un montón de cosas, me contó que auto recibió cada uno, y cosas sobre su vida que según él no eran muchas.

-Alice-comenzó a decir- no lo aguanto más lo tengo que decir, desde el primer momento que te vi supe que eras especial, al pasar el tiempo con vos me hechizaste, me encanta todo de vos, como actúas, porque sos vos misma, y te amo tal como sos, me gustaría que seamos algo más que amigos-tomando más confianza agrego- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunto sensualmente Al fin hace un tiempo estaba deseando que él me lo preguntara.

Salte en sima de él envolviendo su cintura con mis piernas, ahora él era el dueño de mi corazón.

-Por supuesto que sí- le dije acercándome para besarlo, no fue como ese primer beso que tuvimos por el juego que habían dicho sus hermanos, este beso fue más romántico, duro muy poco, pero fue hermoso.

-Te amo Jazzy- le dije sonriéndole contra sus labios.

-Yo mas mi Ally- cuando dijo esas palabras me derretí, era muy tierno.

Estuvimos toda la tarde paseando, agarrándonos de la mano y besándonos, como lo harían todos los novios, cuando llegamos a casa decidimos decírselos más adelante a nuestros padres, pero se lo diríamos cuanto antes a nuestros hermanos.

Llegamos a nuestra casa, alrededor de las 12 Pm, nadie nos dijo nada, al parecer Esme era muy flexible con los horarios. Los Swam, se tuvieron que ir a hacer unos trámites, dejándonos a mí con mis hermanos, Carlisle estaba haciendo las compras.

-No puedo creer que Bella nos haya comprado todo esto- dijo Rose, todavía atónita.

-No fue solo Bells Rose, también fue Jasper- le recordó Edward, el me miro de arriba abajo y después embozó una sonrisa-al parecer alguien la paso bien hoy- dijo refiriéndose a mi.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté haciéndome la víctima.

-Por tu sonrisa hermanita- Lo apoyó Rose.

-Bueno si, fue una de mis mejores tardes, Jasper me preguntó si quería ser la novia- les conté muy brevemente para ser Alice Cullen.

-¿Y qué dijiste?-Chillo mi hermana.

-¡HAY ROSE! Dije que si, por supuesto- dije, al ver la cara de Edward supe que pasaba algo, primero sonreía bobamente y tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos, un brillo de felicidad- al parecer no fui la única que le paso algo interesante hoy- solté.

-No- contestó sabiendo que se refería a él- hoy estábamos caminando por el bosque con Bells y encontramos un prado, realmente hermoso, Bells estaba muy contenta y bueno yo también, estuvimos hablando un rato, de un momento a otro nos empezamos a besar, le pregunte si quería ser mi novia y acepto-Nos contó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero alguien nos gano de mano Eddy-volví a decir, teniendo a mi hermana mirándome fijamente, no se lo esperaba- Rose esta de novia con Emmy hace una semana- Comenté, la cara de Rose era para una fotografía, no se imaginaba que lo diría.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-preguntó sorprendida, por un sueño pensé.

-Bella los vio y sabes cómo es ella, es muy intuitiva y al parecer no se confundió, no lo sabe nadie más- Le informé para su alivio.

Estuvimos platicando toda la tarde de lo que habíamos hecho con nuestros novios/a, cuando me acorde que tenía una grabación de voz en mi celular.

-¿Qué grabaste esta vez Ally?- me preguntaron, además de las compras compulsivas me gustaba espiar a la gente.

-No lo sé, hace dos días que no encontraba mi celular, yo no la hice, dura 1 hora- Mis hermanos intercambiaron miradas, las mías duraban 3 o 4 horas como mínimo.

-Bueno entonces no queda más remedio que escucharla, aparte me aburro- comentó mi hermanito levantando ambas cejas, yo reprimí una sonrisa.

El celular había grabado una conversación de los Swam, al principio no se trataba de algo interesante, pero lo que me sorprendió fue cuando escuchamos a Emmett decir que iba a buscar una botella de vodka para cada uno. Después de eso preste atención.

_-En una semana empezaran el instituto- dijo Esme en la grabación, haciendo que alguien se atragantase con lo que estaban tomando, el vodka._

_-¿En una semana?-preguntó Emmett- tan rápido paso el tiempo-._

_-Ni me había dado cuenta y eso que somos vampiros- dijo Bells, sin tener tono de burla en su voz, me pareció muy raro._

-¿Vampiros?-dijimos a coro, de seguro que era una broma.

_-Tendríamos que comprarle convertibles a los chichos, yo quiero un jeep, ya que el mío me lo rompieron- dijo Emmett, nuestro hermanastro._

Jasper me había contado hoy por la tarde que se lo habían roto por diversión y venganza, con razón Emmett parecía enojado.

_-Yo sola no fui-se defendió Bells, luego volvió al tema inicial- creo que yo me compraré un Mercedes blanco, descubrí que tengo debilidad hacia los blancos, y a Edward le compro un Volvo gris, no me miren así-__dijo, al parecer la miraron de forma rara, por el tono de su voz._

_-Bueno, yo el jeep el mismo que tenían antes capas que más moderno y a Rose un BMW rojo, descapotable ¿les parece bien? –__dijo, como nadie dijo nada calculo que habrán hecho algún gestó o algo._

_-Bueno para mí un Astron Martin y a Alice un porche amarrillo 3 turbos- dijo mi Jazz- a Alice le encanta estar a la moda y ese auto salió este mes, así que no se quejará-__ dijo sabiendo a la perfección como reaccionaria._

_-Puedo deducir que ustedes están enamorados de los Cullen ¿no es así?- dijo nuestra nueva madre._

_-mmm…- dijo Emmy, se encontraba nervioso._

_- Yo creería que…- le siguió Jazz, tratando de ayudarlo pero sin éxito alguno._

_-Hay por dios, no lo pueden negar, Jazz estas enamorado de Alice y mejor no hablar de Emmett y Rose ayer los vi besándose. Yo no dudo en admitir lo que siento hacia Edward, es mi tua cantante- dijo Bells,__ recuerdo que __esa palabra ya la había utilizado antes, cuando se entero que Carlisle y Esme estaban casados. ¿Qué significaría_?

_-¡BELLA!-gritaron sus dos hermanos,_ _al parecer no querían que lo supiese su madre_.

_-Lo siento, pero tarde o temprano se sabría todo- le dijo- y no solo que nosotros gustamos de ellos sino que somos vampiros y que nos persiguen los Vulturis por nuestros dones, lamento ser tan grosera, es la realidad- les dijo directamente._

_-Nuestra farsa solo va a poder durar como máximo dos o tal vez tres años, se darán cuenta que no envejecemos, que nunca nos enfermamos, Carlisle es médico ¿qué pasará cuando quiera hacernos un chequeo?, no tenemos sangre, ¿Qué propones que hagamos?- Comento mi Jazz de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir su hermana_.

_-Chicos, se que ustedes hacen todo el esfuerzo del mundo por mi y estoy agradecía por aquello pero todavía no estoy lista.-Les recordó su madre._

_-Tenemos suerte que los Vulturis no se hayan dado cuenta de nuestro encuentro amoroso con humanos, las consecuencias son muchísimas-les recordó._

_-¿No podes con tu don saber la ubicación de ellos?- le preguntó Emmett._

_-No, solo pienso en la persona que quiero para que sufra, que reviva el dolor de su transformación o muchas veces peor, pero no se su ubicación, así no funciona- dijo la inconfundible voz de nuestra hermanastra- capas que Garrett nos pudiera ayudar pero… ¿Con que motivo?, no hay propósito alguno, ya sabemos que están en Volterra, cuando nos visiten ya lo sabremos, nos querrán matar-._

_-Y estaremos listos para luchar-dijo Emmett._

_-De acuerdo contigo hermano- dijo Jazz, luego se sintió un ruido leve, como si hubiesen chocado dos piedras, una contra la otra._

_-Estaremos listos- repito lo Bells- por ustedes y por los Cullen-._

_-No los dejare atrás- dijo nuestra nueva madre._

Después que terminara la grabación nos quedamos en silencio, sin saber que decir.

-Vampiros… ¿son vampiros?- preguntó Rose- No lo sé, ellos no parecen serlo, pero no parecía una broma, hablaban muy sinceramente el uno con el otro – se dijo mas bien para creérselo ella misma.

-No creo que Bells pueda llegar a ocultar eso, ni Jazzy- les digo- ella es mi mejor amiga y el es mi novio, me lo dirían- les dije, quería creer aquello.

-Yo amo a Bella y entiendo que ustedes amen a sus hermanos, pero hay muchas pruebas que confirman que sean vampiros, nunca salen cuando hay sol, casi nunca comen con nosotros, su fobia hacia los Vulturis, la tua cantante, a veces parece que hablan en otras épocas – dijo Edward enumerando los hechos, si no hubiésemos visto la grabación nunca antes hubiese dudado de ellos… pero ahora siento que estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano.

-¿Y si se lo preguntamos?- les sugerí.

-No ally, no es tan simple, son hipótesis, tenemos que tener alguna prueba- Me detuvo Rosie.

-Entonces, busquémosla- nos ordenó Edward levantándose del sillón para dirigirse a su cuarto, estaba confundido.

**En este capítulo, además de a ver corregido algunos errores de la autora original, BloodyCheek, también agregue algunas palabras o diálogos cuando me pareció necesario hacerlo. Tratare de subir uno o dos capítulos anuales, pero no prometo nada. **

**Agradezco a todas las personas: monipasst, OOANDISAOO, dark secret is not discovered, que han dejado los Reviews y todas las personas que me siguen o me pusieron en sus favoritos. **

**Reviews para este capitulo?**


	3. El ataque

_Los personajes son creación de S.M y la Historia de la autora Bloobycheek. Yo solo corrijo sus errores y los publico en mi fanfiction por pedido de la autora._

_Summary:__Esme se casa con Carlisle, un humano ¿cómo reaccionaran sus hijos al enterarse que tienen que convivir con un nuevo padre y tres hermanos más... humanos? ¿se enterarán de todo lo sucedido los Vulturis? y lo más importante ¿ellos se enamorarán?._

_Espero que les guste…_

Rosalie pov

Emmy llego tarde, a comparación de otros días.

Traté de esperarlo despierta, pero no tuve éxito, me terminé durmiendo en un sillón de la sala mirando una película que se encontraba en el Dvd, era romeo y Julieta, seguramente ese Dvd pertenecía a Bella, a ella le encantaba esa película. Aun rondaba en mi mente lo que habia transcurrido hace algunas horas atrás, nunca antes me hubiese creído que los Swam sean vampiros, pero con los detalles que dio mi hermano empezaba a dudar: Los Swam no comían casi nunca enfrente de nosotros, ellos se limitaban a poner excusas como que ya lo habían hecho anteriormente o que no tenían hambre, su piel era tan blanca y extremadamente fría, aunque se pusieran al lado de la chimenea que poseía la casa seguían fríos; su belleza, incluso superior a la mía; Sus movimientos tan ágiles, tan seguros de sí mismos.

Un movimiento delicado en mi hombro derecho me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Mi amor, despierta- me dijo dulcemente mi osito en mi oído haciéndome sonreír. De una cosa estaba absolutamente segura, fuera lo que fuera yo lo seguiría amando como lo hacía ahora, o tal vez mucho mas.

-Mmm… ¿Y si no quiero? – Le pregunte aun con mis ojos serrados, me di vuelta quedando de espaldas a él, me gustaba hacerme la difícil con él.

-Si no te levantas, no veras el desayuno que preparé para ti- me respondió, juró que por un momento me imaginé la expresión de su cara al decírmelo.

Lo medité por unos segundos, aquí realmente me encontraba cómoda y acogedora. Pero el riquísimo aroma de las tostadas que seguramente provenía de la cocina me hacía rugir mi estomago vació, provocando la risa de mi Osito, realmente estaba hambrienta. Ayer mediante todos los pensamientos que rondaban por mi mente se me había olvidado cenar.

-Está bien- termine contestándole, ganándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su parte- Pero… -Seguí y pude notar como su expresión cambio notablemente-Tu comerás con migo- le ordené provocaron que su sonrisa se formara en una mueca. Sus acciones me convencían cada vez mas de lo que ellos eran.

-Rosie, yo ya co…- Trató de protestar, como lo hacía siempre que quería desayunar con él, pero esta vez haría lo que yo le diría.

-Vamos Emmett no me protestes a mí, soy tu novia y eso es lo que deseo- Le dije con ademán de orden para luego agregar con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres vampiro para no puedas comer conmigo?- Mi pregunta sonaba a una broma, la expresión de su cara cambio notablemente, estaba sorprendido. Bella comenzó a reírse, ella se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, para sacar del aprieto a su hermano mayor.

-Que graciosa Rosalie- Me dijo nombrándome con mi nombre completo, ella raramente me llamaba así, solía limitarse a decirme Rose o Rosie. Seguramente ella estaría sospechando algo, capas ella sabría que trataba de descubrir que eran. Su expresión demostraba que estaba asustada, estaba cerca de descubrir la verdad –Emmett comerá contigo como lo hacen las parejas adolecentes, no queremos que mi hermano sea anoréxico- Siguió diciendo por arriba de la carcajada de su gemelo.

Observé casi todo el tiempo, en el desayuno, como comía mi Emmett, parecía no masticar las tostadas untadas con mermeladas que le preparé, mordía un pedazo y lo tragaba directamente, y no solamente él, sino también Bella y Jasper, hasta incluso la misma Esme, nuestra nueva madre, todos ellos miraban con desprecio la comida que estaba enfrente de ellos. Podría jurar que ellos en ese momento no estaban respirando.

Emmett con paso veloz se levantó de la silla con una mano en la boca y salió corriendo hacia fuera de la cocina, seguramente al baño para vomitar, todos los demás lo siguieron, que se mostraban preocupados. En la cocina solamente permanecíamos los gemelos y yo.

-No es tan fuerte como aparenta serlo- Dijo al aire mi hermanastra mordiendo un pedazo de tostada, casi con rudeza.

-Dime la verdad Rosie, ¿te gusta como cocina Emmett?- Me preguntó Jasper mirando asqueadamente la comida.

-…-Suspiré al no saber qué contestar.

-Te lo dije, a nadie le gusta su comida- Le apoyo su gemela, reprimiendo una sonrisa- menos a nosotros- La última frase lo había dicho de manera silenciosa, pero pude escucharlo, la cual me hizo pensar. _Menos a nosotros… ya que bebemos sangre_me imagine la voz de Bella diciendo aquello. Me estremecí con solo pensarlo.

-A decir verdad, no es algo riquísimo, pero tampoco horrible, lo podría comer fácilmente se compara con el queso de Soja- Les expliqué, levantándome y dirigiéndome al lavadero para lavar los platos que utilizamos, como los vasos para la leche descremada o el jugo de naranja y los cuchillos para untar.

Cuando lavaba un cuchillo filoso se me ocurrió una idea, tal vez no muy brillante, absolutamente no era para nada una de mis mejores ideas pero la única que se me ocurría por el momento para saber una vez por todas la verdad, nosotros necesitábamos pruebas para saber si ellos de verdad son vampiros, y yo sabía cómo conseguirlas. Rápidamente deslicé el cuchillo por la palma de mi mano, haciéndome un tajo profundo donde brotaba bastante sangre.

En la cocina no se escuchaba ruido alguno, había mucha tensión en el aire, fácil de percibir. Me arrepentí de lo que había hecho, la mano me empezó a doler demasiado instintivamente agarre un trapo y lo presioné contra el corte.

-JASPER NO- gritó Bella, provocando que me diera vuelta.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, la adrenalina corría por mis venas, pude observar como Jasper venía corriendo hacia donde me encontraba parada, yo instintivamente retrocedí varios pasos para atrás tropezándome y cayéndome al suelo, Jasper se lanzó arriba mío, tuve sus dientes centímetro de mi cara, se dirigía hacia mi cuello, pero Bella fue más rápida lo sacó de arriba mío revoleándolo hacia una pared, destruyéndola.

Bella se encontraba en estado de shock, como yo me estaba ahora, no sabía qué hacer, estaba paralizada, ninguno de mis músculos respondía.

Jasper se iba a levantar de nuevo pero algo lo detuvo, se cayó al suelo provocando un fuerte ruido y empezó a gritar de dolor.

-Emmett encárgate de tu hermano- Le dijo en vos baja, yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para lograr oírla, los oídios me pitaban. Solo podía ver la figura de mi hermanastro en el piso gritando de dolor, todo su cuerpo se sacudía, parecía tener convulsiones.

-Ignóralo- me ordenó acercándose a mí, sus ojos ya no eran como los recordaban: de un color oro fundido, sino que ahora eran negro carbón.

Ella me alzó en brazos como si yo pesase solo una pluma y me llevo a una a tal velocidad que no podía distinguir que había a mí alrededor, todo se veía borroso, estaba mareada. Delicadamente ella me depositó en una cama, pude reconocer que era su habitación, pero aun que encontraba medio grogui.

En un segundo para el otro ella se encontraba al lado mío con una caja de primeros auxilios, vendándome rápidamente, pero con delicadeza y cuidado mi mano.

-Por favor, no lo culpes- me dijo sollozando sin lágrimas- por favor, no es su culpa, para él es mucho sacrificio vivir con humanos, te prometo que no sucederá de nuevo, el se alimentará mas y nosotros estaremos para protegerte al igual que tus hermano- Con mi mano buena acaricié la cara de mi hermana, sin poder evitar que se deslizaran algunas lágrimas mas por mis mejillas.

-Bella no te culpes, yo no lo odio-suspire- Todo fue mi culpa- le confesé.

Bella me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No te cu…-me empezó a decir.

-Fue mi culpa- le grite cortándole lo que diría- nosotros nos enteramos que había una leve posibilidad de que ustedes pudieran ser vampiros, y se me ocurrió a mí la idea de cortarme la mano, no fue un accidente- le relate lo sucedido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula.

-Lo siento- solo pude agregar, las lagrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas, no lo podía detener, sentía un enorme dolor en el pecho, era culpa. Por mi culpa Jasper se descontrolo.

-¡ROSALIE! No lo puedo creer- me gritó furiosa para salir de su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Esme tuvo que venir para consolarme acompañada de Emmett, ellos me entendían a la perfección, no me culpaban de lo que hice, creían que ellos en otra oportunidad hubiesen hecho lo mismo.

-A mi me convirtieron mucho siglos atrás- comenzó a contar Esme su historia a todos nosotros, Emmett solo asentía con la cabeza- No sé quien me convirtió, solo sé que desperté sola y sin nadie. Durante años, décadas anduve sola por el mundo, claro está que conocí a muchos otros vampiros, pero nunca fueron de mi agrado. En un principio me estuve alimentando con sangre de humanos pero no me gustaba ver los rostros de los humanos aterrados al saber lo que les sucedería… luego encontramos otra manera, supimos que alimentándonos con animales podríamos sobrevivir- Esme se perdió en sus pensamientos, provocando que mi padre la abrazara.

-Esme nos encontró en 1810 muriendo. A mis hermanos y a mí nos había atacado un Oso en el bosque, ella nos convirtió a nuestro lecho de muerte- contó mi osito en forma leve, yo todavía me encontraba atónica, no podía creer que esto fuese real.

-De a partir de ese momento ellos fueron mis hijo. Ustedes ya saben el resto: conocí a Carlisle y me enamoré de él, sabía que esta relación podría terminar peor que lo sucedido en este día, pero fui egoísta y lo siento tanto- dijo sollozando.

La habitación donde nos encontrábamos se lleno de un incómodo silencio.

-¿Qué es la tua cantante y los Vulturis?-Antes de que Esme o Emmett pudieran contestar apareció Bella junto con Jasper en el marco de la puerta.

-La tua cantante- lo dijo con tono italiano- Significa el canto de las sirenas, como su sangre canta para ellas- Bella miró a Edward y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

-Los Vulturis es el gobierno vampírico, el que castiga si no respetas las leyes, también allí se encuentran los vampiros con mejores dones, en su guardia- relato su hermano gemelo.

-Excepto nosotros- Agregó Bells.

-Excepto nosotros- repitió.

-Amor ¿Cómo es eso que excepto nosotros?- le pregunto su duende.

Desde de que Jasper tomara una bocanada de aire comenzó a relatar.

-Muchos vampiros poseen dones, como otros no, Emmett posee el don de paralizar a las personas, por eso el primer día que nos vieron estábamos tenidos de colores extraños, el nos paralizo para poder hacerlo- Nos explico, algunos soltaron unas pequeñas risitas- Esme no posee ningún don, pero trajo a esta vida la maternidad y el amor-.

-Nosotros vendríamos a ser los más poderos, yo poseo un escudo mental que también forma un espejo, revotando los poderes que me mandan, además puedo dar electricidad con solo pensarlo, como le hice a Jazz hace tan solo hace algunas horas atrás cuando casi ataca a Rosie, en cambio Jazz solo da dolor mediante el tacto y puede manipular las emociones- nos explico.

Jasper se paró y me abrazó ganándose un gruñido de parte de mi Osito, que Jasper ignoró.

-Lo siento hermana- me dijo sinceramente.

-Yo también lamento todo lo que transcurrió- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo. Sabía que a partir de este momento todo sería más fácil para la familia.

**Esta historia solo posee 6 capítulos, los cuales no modificare el contenido.**

**Reviews?**


	4. complicaciones

_Los personajes son creación de S.M y la Historia de la autora Bloobycheek. Yo solo corrijo sus errores y los publico en mi fanfiction por pedido de la autora._

_Summary:__Esme se casa con Carlisle, un humano ¿cómo reaccionaran sus hijos al enterarse que tienen que convivir con un nuevo padre y tres hermanos más... humanos? ¿se enterarán de todo lo sucedido los Vulturis? y lo más importante ¿ellos se enamorarán?._

_Espero que les guste…_

Bella pov

Los recuerdos siempre perduran, mas en nosotros, por nuestra forma de ser.

Aun no puedo creer que todo lo que está sucediendo… los Cullen no nos temen, como tendrían que temernos cualquier persona normal.

-Ellos no son normales- Me había dicho Jazz en unos de mis ataques de nervios.

-Lo sé- le había respondido, después de ser tranquilizada por su don.

Después del accidente, Rosalie no sufrió ninguna consecuencia mental, solo poseía la cortadura de su mano, que lentamente iba sanando, por lo tanto la tenía que tener vendada. Ella aun seguía amando con locura a su "Osito", mi hermano sin importar lo que fuese, parecía no recordar que casi pierde su vida por uno de nuestra especie.

Edward, _mi_Edward, no deja un minuto de su tiempo sin estar al lado mío, y viceversa, se que un mundo donde el no vivera yo no existiría, varias veces pensé en proponerle que se una a nuestra forma de vida, pero no lo hice, no sería capaz de hacerle una pregunta que podría acabar con su vida, con la posibilidad de formar una familia y ser feliz.

Jasper, fue el que más le afectó el accidente, decía que era el causante de todo, que tenía que a ver estado preparado para esa situación, ya que una cortadura le podría pasar a cualquier humano, si te cortas sangras, ese era su lema, y el por ser vegetariano tenía que a ver podido con aquello. Pero siempre estaba Alice, quien era la única capaz de convencerlo de que no era así.

Y hoy, lamentablemente, volvemos al instituto.

-¿No es fabuloso? Conoceremos personas nuevas, nosotros compartiremos las clases, se enteraran que Jasper sale con alguien…- Canturreaba Alice feliz, bailaba por toda la sala pegando sus típicos saltitos mientras caminaba.

A Alice le encantaba sacar fotos. Su cuarto, el cual ahora compartía con Jasper, estaba lleno de fotos de ellos dos juntos. Al subirlas al facebook hubo muchas personas que comentaron, y creo que hubo muchas sorpresas al ver la foto de Alice y Jasper besándose, eso sacó de las casillas a la duende, pero después de explicarles que creían a Jasper Gay, se tranquilizó.

-Se enteraran que Jazzy no es gay- dijo Emmett por lo bajo, provocándome reírme a carcajadas.

-No le veo lo graciosos, esos humanos dicen cualquier cosa- Se defendió Jasper y Alice asentía en su defensa.

-Como sea- Les respondí de manera brusca, luego me dirigí a Alice- Ally, se que tu quieres conocer a gente nueva, ve, pero no nos involucres en aquello, nosotros no socializamos- Le advertí.

-¿Por qué?- Me pregunto con su típico puchero, que como siempre, conmovió a Jasper. Yo no supe que responder, no se me ocurría una buena excusa que inventar.

-Porque si hacemos amistades con humanos, ellos se mueren y a nosotros seguiremos vivos, tendríamos el dolor de su partida-Dijo sin darse cuenta Emmett.

Mi gemelo y yo nos quedamos con la boca entreabierta de la sorpresa ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que la estaba hiriendo? ¿No se dio cuenta que esto traería consecuencias? Como que ellos pidieran su transformación. Trate de pensar algo para cambiar de tema.

-Mmm… -Comencé- Yo iré en mi deportivo junto con mi Eddy, tu Alice en tu porche con Jasper y Rosalie en el suyo con Emmy, ¿de acuerdo?- todos asintieron, y se fueron a vestir con la ropa que les había preparado Alice.

Me mire en el espejo de mi habitación por quinta vez y negué con mi cabeza, me di vuelta incapaz de mirarme de nuevo en el espejo.

-Este no es mi estilo- Le dije a mi novio, que se encontraba recostado en mi cama mirándome como lucía para ir al Instituto.

-Te vez muy sexy- Me respondió, embozando esa sonrisa que me hacía derretirme.

Alice, mi mejor amiga, me había obligado a ponerme un vestido color azul eléctrico pegado al cuerpo haciendo resaltar mis curvas, el calzado eran unas botas con taco aguja, el pelo lo traía suelto, caía hasta la mitad de mi cintura en forma de cascada y el maquillaje era simple, sombra natural para el parpado superior, delineado y rímel en mis pestañas. Definitivamente no era mi estilo.

-Bueno, vallamos- dije no muy convencida poniéndome mis lentes de sol, provocando la risa de mi fiel novio. El se encontraba realmente hermoso, vestía unos jeans de color negro y una camisa del mismo tono que el de mi vestido, asiéndonos combinar.

Hicimos, como todos los días de todo el año, la entrada Swam. Emmett siempre iba delantero con el monstro que tenía como Jeep, yo me encontraba segunda e y bien entrabamos al estacionamiento hacía rechinar mis ruedas llamando la atención de los humanos, luego entraba Jasper a una velocidad increíble, estacionándolo elegantemente.

-Empieza la diversión- Le informé a Edward, cuando él se bajo del deportivo, para abrirme la puerta como lo haría un caballero.

Salí en forma Sexy, como me lo había explicado Rose que tendría que hacer, el tomo una de mis manos mientas sacaba una pierna afuera del deportivo, luego agitaba mi cabello y salía con una sonrisa triunfante. Todos los chicos del Instituto me miraban, asiendo poner a Edward celoso.

-¿Edward acaso estas celoso?- Le pregunté en forma de Burla.

El con una sonrisa perfecta se acerco a centímetros de mi rosto y sonrió con su sonrisa boba, Aun siendo un vampiro esa sonrisa me deslumbraba.

-No- mintió- Solo demuestro lo que es mío- agregó antes de besarme apasionadamente tomándome desprevenida haciéndome tabalearme y recostarme en su Volvo, pero nunca cortamos el beso, excepto cuando vino Emmett y se paro al lado de nosotros mirándonos directamente, lo que nos incomodo.

-Emmett- refunfuñamos a la vez, una vez que nos separamos.

-¡EMMETT SWAM!- gritó una chica morocha interrumpiendo lo que iba a reprochar mi hermano mayor, creo que se llamaba Jessica Stanley- Mi amor, te estuvo llamando todas las vacaciones- le dijo colgándose de los brazos.

Yo, silenciosamente agarre mi celular y empecé a grabar todo, mientras Edward reía por lo bajo, ya Rosalie al escuchar el nombre de su "Osito" proveniente de una chica, se enfureció.

-¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó lo mejor posible, sin éxito.

-La novia de Emmy- Respondió la otra, todavía colgada al cuello de Emmett, el se veía incomodo.

Rosalie mas enojada aun, se acerco sin paciencia y con su mano buena la agarró de los pelos provocando que esta suelte a su novio y arrojarla lejos.

-Lo siento, pero te informo que YO Rosalie Cullen, soy su novia- Le dijo acercándose a Emmett y dándole un besito en sus labios- Y yo soy la única persona que puede compartir la cama con el perra- Le mintió, Emmett ni ella tuvieron relaciones, los vampiros y humanos no pueden, sería mucha tentación y podríamos matarlos en un pestañar de ojos.

Termine de grabar y Edward me agarró mi mano derecha para dirigirnos a clase.

Al entrar en la clase de biología todos se quedaron petrificados, mirándome… mirándolo. Celosa me puse enfrente de MI Edward para que no lo vieran, provocando la risa de este.

-Señorita Swam, a su asiento con…-Empezó a decir el profesor.

-Con Edward Cullen, mi novio- Le dije asiendo énfasis a la palabra NOVIO, le agarré la mano a Edward y dirigirme a mi asiento con él.

La clase había sido muy aburrida, ya este tema ya lo había visto varias veces.

-Te vez tan linda celosa- rompió el silencio Edward.

-No estoy celosa- Mentí sin éxito.

-Mmm, ¿nadie te dijo que no sabes mentir?-me pregunto, si fuese humana estaría roja como un tomate.

Solamente asentí.

-Lo sabía- Logré admitir, provocando que riera. Las horas ya no transcurrieron lentas como de costumbre, sino, de manera rápida, con Edward a mi lado, ya no me sentía más sola.

El transcurso hacía mi casa fue largo, pero interesante, Edward me hacía preguntas como ¿Cuál es tu color preferido? ¿Tus flores?, yo lo mirada cariñosamente y respondía todas su preguntas ya que en el día de hoy, según él, no podía yo realizar ninguna.

-Vamos amor dime tu color preferido- Me dijo por tercera vez.

-El verde- le confesé agachando mi cabeza- por tus ojos- concluí.

El no pudo responder nada ya que el auto paro bruscamente haciéndome estampar con el vidrio, lo mire enfadada, aunque era vampiro y no podía lastimarme no me gustaba estamparme con cosas. Iba a gritarle cuando el aroma de un vampiro se hizo muy presente en el aire, un aroma que conocía muy bien.

-Jane- logré decir, antes que unas manos me sacaran del auto. –Pequeña zorra- le grité, mandándole una descarga eléctrica. Sonreía al ver como se retorcía de dolor.

-Para eso Isabella- Me grito se gemelo. Me gire sorprendida al no haber notado antes su presencia. Segundos después grité de horror.

Rosalie, Alice y mi Edward estaban rodeados por tres vampiros, cuyo nombre no conocía. Jazz y Emmy, también.

-No los lastimes- Le grite con horror en mi voz – Por favor- les supliqué.

Alec y Jane, ya recuperada, rieron a carcajadas.

-Por fin los encontramos- Habló Aro, saliendo del bosque.

-Cobarde- Le dije entre dientes, poniéndome en posición para atacar.

Me envaré al ver como los vampiros aproximaban sus colmillos a los cuellos de los Cullen, Grité.

-Shh, Shh- Se limitó a decir- Como te había dicho antes, solo poseen tú y tu gemelo dos opciones, unirse a nosotros o… morir- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-Pero… cambiaremos un poco las reglas, Unirse a nosotros o…-

-Los humanos morirán- Concluyó Jane, con vos sádica. Esa pequeña zorra…

En mi mente pasaron un montón de posibilidades las cuales todas llevaban al mismo resultado. Pero decidí la última al verlo a Jazz asintiendo en mi dirección.

**Reviews? **


	5. Los ángeles no deben sufrir

_Los personajes son creación de S.M y la Historia de la autora Bloobycheek. Yo solo corrijo sus errores y los publico en mi fanfiction por pedido de la autora._

_Summary:__Esme se casa con Carlisle, un humano ¿cómo reaccionaran sus hijos al enterarse que tienen que convivir con un nuevo padre y tres hermanos más... humanos? ¿se enterarán de todo lo sucedido los Vulturis? y lo más importante ¿ellos se enamorarán?._

_Espero que les guste…_

Bella pov

_-Vamos amor dime tu color preferido- Me dijo por tercera vez._

_-El verde- le confesé agachando mi cabeza- por tus ojos- concluí finalmente._

_El no pudo responder nada ya que el auto paro bruscamente haciéndome estampar con el vidrio, lo mire enfadada, aunque era vampiro no me gustaba estamparme con cosas._ _Iba a gritarle cuando el aroma de un vampiro se hizo muy presente, un aroma que conocía muy bien._

_-Jane- logré decir, antes que unas manos me sacaran del auto. –Pequeña zorra- le grité, mandándole una descarga eléctrica. Sonreía al ver como se retorcía de dolor, sufría la misma clase de dolor que ella le provocaba a otros vampiros y humanos, como la odiaba._

_-Para eso Isabella- Me grito su gemelo._

_Me gire sorprendida al no haber notado antes su presencia._

_Segundos después grité de horror._

_Rosalie, Alice y mi Edward estaban rodeados por tres vampiros, cuyo nombre no conocía._

_Jazz y Emmy, también._

_-No los lastimes- Le grite con horror en mi voz – Por favor- les supliqué._

_Alec y Jane, ya recuperada, rieron a carcajadas._

_-Por fin los encontramos- Habló Aro, saliendo del bosque._

_-Cobarde- Le dije entre dientes, poniéndome en posición para atacar._

_Me envaré al ver como los vampiros aproximaban sus colmillos a los cuellos de los Cullen, Grité._

_-Shh, Shh- Se limitó a decir- Como te había dicho antes, poseen tú y tu gemelo dos opciones, unirse a nosotros o… morir- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-Pero… cambiaremos un poco las reglas, Unirse a nosotros o…-_

_-Los humanos morirán- Concluyó Jane, con vos sádica._

_En mi mente pasaron un montón de posibilidades. Pero decidí la última al verlo a Jazz asintiendo en mi dirección._

Podría no ser la más rápida, ni la más inteligente. Pero definitivamente era la más poderosa.

Con un rápido movimiento me gire para atacar a los vampiros que vinieron a rodearme, mientras les mandaba cargas eléctricas demasiado potentes a Jane y a Alec, que se encontraban retorciéndose en el frio asfalto.

-_Ojala pudiesen morir por ese dolor –pensé malvadamente, algo raro en mi._

Emmett y Jasper vinieron a ayudarme con los 3 vampiros que me quedaban, ya que ellos hace pocos segundos mataron a los que los sujetaban, cada vez que atacábamos íbamos sacándolos del camino de los Cullen, alejándolos de ellos para que no pudieran atacarlos en algún descuido nuestro.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis movimientos y en los movimientos de ellos que me envían para atacarme, que no me había dado cuenta de lo que hacían los Cullen, volví a la realidad cuando le estaba decapitando al último vampiro, con el gritó de Alice hizo voltéame, por una milésima de segundo mi cuerpo se paralizo.

Luego la desesperación se había apoderado de mí, tanto como en mis hermanos.

Fuimos corriendo hacia adonde ellos se encontraban, la escena me dejo petrificada. Tanto Mi Edward, como Rose y Alice se retorcían en el piso por la ponzoña de vampiro, se estaban convirtiendo en lo que somos.

Me agarre la cara con ambas manos, había sido tan estúpida, había corrido a los demás vampiros de su alcance, los había matado y torturado, pero me había olvidado de Aro Vulturi.

-Hay no- Susurré saliendo del shock, mi Edward.

-Jasper sal de aquí- Le escuche decir a Emmett, había demasiada sangre fresca para que el pudiese controlarse.

-Puedo con esto Emm- Le dijo, lo que yo también sabía, el se encontraba muy apenado por lo que le pasaba a su querida novia.

Todo parecía ser una pesadilla. En solo unos pocos segundos estuve al lado de Edward, me arrodille para sostenerle la mano y apretarla suavemente contra mi pecho.

-Lo siento- Le dije rompiendo a sollozar- Lo siento tanto- volví a disculparme.

Edward se estremeció al escuchar mi voz, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

_-Los ángeles no deberían sufrir- me dije a mi misma mentalmente- el es mi ángel, en no debería sufrir, el no-._

-Edward- le dije con una sonrisa débil, aunque claramente la felicidad no llego a mis ojos.

-MÁTAME- me gritó, sufriendo por el dolor de la transformación. Retrocedí ante aquellas palabras, me deje caer en el piso y mecerme hasta que pensara algo.

-Esto no debería estar sucediendo, así no debía terminar todo, tuvo que haber otra forma- Susurre.

Emmett estaba destrozado, agarraba a Rosalie y la acunaba en su pecho, instantáneamente me tape los oídos al escuchar los gritos de Rose. Cuando vi a Alice se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, Jazz también la sostenía en sus brazos sollozando débilmente, pero ella no gritaba ni suplicara que la mataran, solo lo miraba y sonreía, a pesar del dolor que estaba pasando.

-Vamos a casa, Esme sabrá que hacer- Les dije a mis hermanos.

Emmett se ofreció a llevar a Edward y Rosalie al mismo tiempo, pero no le di importancia, me agache y agarré a Edward que se retorcía de dolor, el ahora sería me responsabilidad, esto era mi culpa.

El camino fue silencioso, solo se escuchaban nuestros pasos apresurados rompiendo todas clases de plantas y troncos al pisarlas.

-Los ángeles no deberían sufrir- les dije repitiendo la misma frase que antes había pensado en mi interior –Mi Edward no debía de sufrir.

Pero a pesar del dolor que el pasaba, a pesar del dolor que yo pasaba, se me formo una sonrisa en mi rostro. Yo y mi Edward viviríamos eternamente. Uno para el otro. Como solo una persona.

**Sé que este capítulo es corto, la verdadera escritora lo hizo así y yo no lo modificaré.**

**Reviews?**


	6. Para toda la eternidad

_Los personajes son creación de S.M y la Historia de la autora Bloobycheek. Yo solo corrijo sus errores y los publico en mi fanfiction por pedido de la autora._

_Summary:__Esme se casa con Carlisle, un humano ¿cómo reaccionaran sus hijos al enterarse que tienen que convivir con un nuevo padre y tres hermanos más... humanos? ¿se enterarán de todo lo sucedido los Vulturis? y lo más importante ¿ellos se enamorarán?._

_Espero que les guste…_

Bella Pov

El brazo frío de Carlisle, se entrelazó con el mío. Como cualquier padre haría para llevar a su hija al altar para una boda, como mi padre hace para llevarme al altar, hacia mi boda.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó ansioso, quizás más ansioso de lo que yo me encontraba, reconocí.

-5 minutos Bells, 5 minutos- se escucho la voz de Alice, la dama de honor, mi dama de honor.

-Lista- le respondí con una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro, cuanto había anhelado este momento.

_Había pasado varios años desde que sucedió el incidente con los Vulturis, Carlisle el mismo día nos había pedido convertirlo para estar eternamente con nosotros y sus hijos biológicos. Aun recuerdo la transformación, en ningún momento me había despegado de al lado de Edward, sus gritos inundaban toda la habitación y maldecía por no haberlo podido impedir, cada vez que gritaba que lo maten sentía como me partía el corazón a la mitad, pero sabía que en el fondo de su ser, el no quería eso._

_Mi Edward había sido el primero en despertar, al parecer fue quien mordieron primero inyectándole la ponzoña en su sangre, estaba confuso. Luego lo siguieron sus hermanos, Rosalie que estaba muy apenada, ella sabía que quería estar al lado de Emmett, mi hermano, por siempre; pero su otro sueño también era ser madre y siendo un vampiro ella no podía._

_Tardaron algunos meses en poder ir por las calles rodeados de gente humana. Nosotros los habíamos ayudado en todo lo que ellos necesitaban, porque en realidad nosotros éramos los culpables, por todo lo que ellos habían sufrido, por haberse convertido en lo que son._

_Los Vulturis no volvieron a molestarnos después de eso, tal vez recapacitaron y se dieron cuenta de que si volvían se verían con nuestra ira, en especial la mía, la cual no se iría fácilmente de mi, tenía mucha ira y rencor para acumular en todo mi eternidad y lanzárselas a todos ellos._

_Después de tanto esperar llego el mejor día de toda mi existencia, mi Edward me había pedido casarme con él. Todo fue magnífico, y creo que Alice tuvo que ver en eso: Me había llevado a la cima de una montaña y me había dicho lo mucho que me amaba y ahí fue cuando sacó una cajita con un hermoso añillo de diamantes incrustados en el. En ese momento me hubiese gustado poder llorar, me había arrojado a sus brazos feliz y había gritado que aceptaba. Fue cómico, pero a la vez muy romántico._

-Ahora- nos aviso por lo bajo Alice, solo nosotros pudimos escucharla.

Con la firma brazo de Carlisle rodeando el mío camine hacia donde se encontraba el altar, al compas de la música. Caminaba por el pasillo entre la gente recordando lo feliz que era, luego cuando vi a mi futuro esposo nervioso al lado del altar mi único objetivo era llegar hacia él fuese como fuese, correría si fuera necesario, el ahora era la razón de mi existencia y nunca me separaría de su lado… casi como si fuese un milagro, estuve a su lado, después de lo que parecieron décadas para mí.

Todos nos encontrábamos felices y sabia que no era producto del don de mi hermano, Jasper, sino porque ahora teníamos a una verdadera familia, una familia completa, por la cual lucharíamos para mantener junta.

Finalmente dijimos "acepto".

Nuestra existencia comenzó a cobrar vida a partir de ese momento, de ese magnífico momento.

**Este vendría a ser el final de la historia de la escritora BloodyCheek, que gentilmente me ofreció su Fic para poder editarlo y modificar las partes erróneas. Luego de hablar con ella, me permitió poder seguir con su historia como me plazca, ya que ella me las ah "regalado", por lo tanto este no será el último capítulo, ya tengo una idea de cómo seguir con la historia. Espero que les siga gustando.**

**Subiré dos historias más de la autora, sus títulos son: Volver a verte | Después de un siglo, esta la tendré que terminar.**

**Luego subiré algunas historias mías, si hoy termino de editar mi primer capítulo de mi nueva historia (creación mía) La subiré a mi fanfiction cuanto antes, su nombre es **_**Somos híbridas; **_**Summary: La Historia trata sobre Rosalie y Isabella Hale, dos hermanas que a través de un suceso, en el cual está involucrado Royce II, Carlisle la convierte en vampiros, la ponzoña activo sus genes que se encontraban apagados, ahora ellas son hibridas, son una extraña raza en el mundo: vampiras/licantrópodos/humanas…. ¿Por qué ellas son así? **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Reviews? **


End file.
